


Unposted Parkner Stories That I started but never finished

by SmolTownFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, This is, bad, i made the first one at six am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: They're all bad lol(This is pretty much stories that  I started but never finished lol)





	1. twitter fic that i never posted bc i made a better one

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly just,,, 
> 
> all of my stupid drabbles that i started and scrapped in favor for other stuff tbh. 
> 
> This first one was my first attempt at a twitter fic

**Glitter and Gold** **_@ironmansmechanic_ **

Hey  _ @iamironman _ answer your phone i have an important question

**| Tony Stark** **_@iamironman_ **

 Why didn’t you just text Pepper 

**|| Glitter and Gold** **_@ironmansmechanic_ **

  Bc Pepper is always busy and mom said not to 

**|| Iron Man big Gay** **_@ironmanstan_ **

_ @iamironman  _ WHO IS THIS KID WHY DID YOU REPLY TO HIM 

**||| Glitter and Gold** **_@ironmansmechanic_ **

   @ _ ironmanstan  _ Wouldn’t you like to know ;) 

**||| Tony Stark** **_@iamironman_ **

  Kid, do not. 

Show more replies^

  


**Spidery Man** **_@Spider-Man_ **

Since everyone is asking, no, I don’t know who  _ @ironmansmechanic _

**| J. Jameson Turned the frogs gay** **_@littlehoelittlebitch_ **

 Souns,,,, hmmm,,,,, false,,,, 

**|| Spidey’s biggest fan tbh** **_@FlashEThom_ **

   Spidey doesn’t lie, he’s better than that

**||| J. Jameson Turned the frogs Gay** **_@littlehoelittlebitch_ **

  Hey, die. 

**| Glitter and Gold** **_@ironmansmechanic_ **

             But I know who you are ;) ;) ;) ;) 

**|| Spidery Man** **_@Spider-Man_ **

  HFJSDKFBAHSLJL WHAT 

**|| Guy In The Chair** **_@LeeksforLeeds_ **

  HOLY SHIT WHAT 

**|| Tony Stark** **_@iamironman_ **

  God fucking dammit, you little shit. 

   What did I say about hacking the AI’s?

**||| Spidery-Man** **_@Spider-Man_ **

   UHHH  SO HE ACTUALLY KNOWS

**|||| Glitter and Gold** **_@ironmans mechanic_ **

    I’m gonna be honest with you, the Thor bit was funny 

**||||| Spidery-Man** **_@Spider-Man_ **

      fuck 

**| J. J. Johnson** **_@JJJohnsonOffical_ **

 Of course you wouldn’t know, you menace. 

Show more replies ^ 


	2. That One Song Fic Thats supposed to be sad but i was too sad abt writing the last chapter of LNKFNH to actually make it good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao, please listen to Break My Heart Again by FINNEAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO idk when i wrote this tbh but i never came back to it so like

_Hey you I'm just now leaving_

 

 

Harley dragged his hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure if Peter was even getting his texts at this point, it was so early in the morning and well. He wasn’t sure Peter even wanted to talk to him. He glanced out the car door.

 

He felt a little sick.

 

He shot Peter another text.

 

They were driving through Queens to get to the airport. Maybe Peter would want to see him before he leaves.

 

 

_Can I come around later on this evening? '_

 

_Or do you need time?_

 

‘No, thanks.’

 

_Yes, of course, that's fine_

 

 

His heart sank.

 

Whatever Peter wanted.

 

 

_Hey you Good morning_

 

Rose Hill was everything he remembered of it.

 

Cold.

 

To many people for such a small town. It wasn’t welcoming, but it was familiar.

 

It was way too familiar.

 

It was strange. Months of being in New York and he wasn’t sure he would be able to fall asleep in the silence. He shot Peter a good morning text as he got up. He grinned at his little sister, and began making breakfast. It wasn’t often he was in town, but when he was, he knew she liked for him to make her waffles. A Keener siblings tradition.

 

The day dragged on longer, no texts from Peter. He frowned.

 

As he laid down he shot him a question.

 

_I'm sure you're busy now, why else would you ignore me?_

 

_Or do you need space?_

 

‘Yeah. Just a little. I know I said I would be fine, but like. I don’t know.’

 

_You can't help it if your mind has changed_

 

He sunk into sleep like he was drowning.

 

_So go ahead and break my heart again Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in_

 

Harley didn’t understand himself at all. He just kept opening up and opening up, and opening up, and Peter did too. And yet. He seemed to be the one with a broken heart. He refreshed his instagram feed, another picture of Peter smiling with MJ and Ned came up.

 

He couldn’t tell if he was just… lonely or heart broken. Maybe it was both.

 

_Are you the definition of insanity? Or am I?_

 

He refreshed the page again, but it stayed on Peter’s smiling face. He felt so stupid. He felt like he was going insane. He felt like a breeze could knock him over. He just didn’t know what to do. He let out a breath.

 

It didn’t matter.

 

Not really.

 

_Oh, it must be nice To love someone who lets you break them twice_

 

‘I love you’

 

No reply. 

 

_You were the one, but you were born to say goodbye_

 

Harley stood at the tarmac, staring out the airplane window. He thought of what his sister has said. Maybe he could move back to Rose Hill. Flee New York, and all the people in it. To flee Peter Parker's stare. To leave and run away from his problems. 

 

He didn't think it would matter. 

  
_Kissed me, half a decade later_

 

"You're moving back?"

 

Harley glanced at MJ, "Yeah." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I'm not happy here." 

 

"Harley," MJ raised a brow, "New York is your dream." 

 

"Not anymore." 

 

"Is it because of Peter?" 

 

He looked back at the desk in front of him. 

  
_That same perfume, those same sad eyes_

 

"Were you not going to tell me?" 

 

Harley glanced at Peter, and the air in his lungs felt like it was escaping, "Eventually, I was." 

 

"Why are you leaving?" 

 

"Just gotta leave." 

 

Peter looked at him with sad eyes, "Is it because of me?" 

 

"No." 

 

_Go ahead and break my heart again._

 


	3. The one that I'm writing rn bc i kinda feel like shit lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley knows no one cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moods: Swimming Pool by Front Bottom, Cherry Wine by Hoizer, Bird Song by Florence + The machine, its okay I wouldnt remeber me either 
> 
>  
> 
> i just want to escape
> 
> TW: Implied suicide

Harley put down his phone, aware that no matter what no one would answer him back. All of his real life friends didn't care- maybe Shuri did, but even then, Shuri had princess-y things to do. No time for little ol' Harley Keener- and he had tried to text Peter, ask if he could talk for awhile, but all his words came out wrong. They usually did. And he knew that he complained to his internet friends way too much to comfortably talk to them. Who's to say that they would even wnat to talk to him? Especially when all he was, was a sad stupid boy that had nothing going for him. 

He glanced around. No sister in the lab. No Tony today, either. Just Harley. And the bots, but all of them were huddled in a corner and Harley didn't want to know why, if he was honest. It was like all the things that made him happy just made him feel so so so much worse. He just felt so much worse. 

Worst of all he felt numb. He didn't know why he felt numb he just did. He felt like... like... like he was nothing. Probably beacuse he was nothing. 

That was why he wasn't going to message anyone. Why he wouldnt ask for some sort of help. Because he was nothing. He was nothing. He was a no one who was going no where. He wasn't as smart as Peter, who he was pretty sure SI was going too. He wasn't as brilliant as Harry, who had so much life in him despite how shitty his life could be. He wasn't as awesome as Shuri, who was a fucking Princess. He wasn't anything. He wasn't anything because he was nothing. 

He was nothing. 

He went up stairs, grabbing the keys to a car.

 

 

**Peter:**

**Hey have you heard from Harley?**

 

**Tony:**

**Did he not go to school today?**

**Peter:**

**No??? He's??? Not?? Here???**

**Tony:**

**Thats... not like him.**

**He loves school right?**

**Peter:**

**He's like the only person I've ever known who does**

**Is he at the tower then?**

**Tony:**

**Just checked with Friday**

**He just left... maybe he overslept?**

**Peter:**

**Probably lol**

**the guy like never sleeps**

**Tony:**

**You're right... text me when he gets there**

**Peter:**

**Okay**

 

 

Harley took a tun out of New York city- the traffic not bad for a monday afternoon. Though he supposed it was a magical time between lunch rush and not lunch rush where no one was really out because everyone was required to be working. He dropped the top of the car, getting onto the high way. He needed out. His skin was burning and he needed out. He needed to get out of New York. 

He put the petal to the gas and sped away from the towering city. 

He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing, only sure that he had maybe four hundred dollars cash and a burner card. He left his phone in New York. 

He just needed to get away. 

He didn't know what he needed, but he knew he needed away. 

 

 

**Peter:**

**Hey Harley?**

 

**Peter:**

**Harley?**

 

**Peter:**

**Where are you dude?**

 

**Peter:**

**Schools almost out.. do you want me to come around with your makeup work?**

 

**Peter:**

**Harley?**

 

**Peter:**

**Helloooooo**

 

**Peter:**

**Harley you're worrying me.**

 

 

**Shuri:**

**yo petey boy told me u werent answering???**

 

**Shuri:**

**Harley??**

 

 

**Tony:**

**Harley?**

 

**Tony:**

**Kid?**

**Where are you going? The car has a tracker in it, and you're in Maine**

 

**Tony:**

**Where are you going?**

 

**Tony:**

**Kid?**

 

 

Harley overlooked the cliff edge, the storm brewing on the other side of the ocean made the sky look darker than sunset.   
  
He put the car in Park. 

He walked out. 

He kept walking. 

He walked until the ground disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry lol'

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @ Lovelylangst on tumblr and comment if you think im funny


End file.
